This invention relates principally to a Boat Boarding Device, and more specifically pertains to a platform assembly for hingedly or otherwise connecting to an edge of a boat, whether it be a pleasure boat, cruiser, sailboat, or the like, and for the use for facilitating the leaving of water and boarding a boat, for the swimmer, etc., or to ease the transition from the boat into the water, when swimming.
Various types of devices have long been available for assisting the swimmer, scuba diver, or other aquatic adventurer, while leaving the boat, entering the water, or for return to the same. For example, ladders have long been available for attaching to the sides or back of various types of crafts, so that the swimmer can climb over the side of the vessel, climb down the ladder, and enter the water, to ease his transition to the same. Likewise, when leaving the water and re-boarding a boat, after swimming, scuba diving, snorkeling, or the like, such a ladder has made it easier for climbing back into the boat.
There may be various types of floatation devices, perhaps even made of plastic, which may be used for a similar or related purpose, but the concept of this invention is to provide a more structured device, that incorporates floatation means, and when arranged into position, can allow for the ease of transition into or from the water, as desired.